A Day In The Life Of Momiji Sohma
by This Contains Virus
Summary: Momiji loves Tohru, but will she ever love him back? Tohru x Momiji
1. A Day In The Life Of Momiji

A Day in the life of Momiji Sohma

**(Caution, this may contain a lemon in a future chapter.)**

"Hey Tohru,!" I cried happily in a thick German accent as I jumped on her back. "W-What the hell, Momiji, get off her!" Kyo hissed grabbing me by the back collar of my navy blue shirt.

"Wahhh!, No fair, I bet you get to hug her all the time!" I whined as Tohru blushed and greeted me kindly.

Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed, "It seems the only thing you can do right is bully other members of the family" sighed and Kyo turned bright red. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, y-you damn rat!" He hissed dropping me.

I couldn't help but laugh as they argued, a perfect chance to talk to the girl I liked. Little did they know well they yelled at each other, Momiji the great was ready to hop in and steal the girl right from under them! Idiots. ***Smiles demonically in hidden***. I swallowed hard and tilted my head up high; "Tohru, guess what, guess what, I got tickets to the movies!" I cheered in a sweet outgoing voice.

She smiled holding both of her hands, cool wind blowing through her soft, silky, brown hair. I felt warm, "Oh woooooow, the movies?! That sounds like so much fun, ah-uh-hmmm… That's when you put a DVD in the VCR right?" she muttered blushing. I felt myself become excited at the idea of being alone together with her. "The movies aren't the same thing as watching a movie at home Tohru, and why would you have a VCR if there's Netflix?!" I laughed. "You're so old fashioned Tohru!" I added nearly falling to the ground in laughter.

**I explained it to her as simple as I could and her face lit up, "Wow, I didn't know they had anything like that, so it's like a super big TV that everyone shares!" she gasped jumping up. My** bunny ears flopped around and I giggled, "Yup - That's right Tohru, but at a movie theater everyone has to pay to watch - Oh! See, here" I cheered spinning around than showing her the tickets that were in my pocket.

She bent down and looked in amazement, and I wished I had been taller like Kyo or Yuki. "So these are like super secret passes?" she whispered, her eyes wide and adorable.

The muscles in my face had begun to get a bit sore from smiling so hard, but I just couldn't help it: I wrapped my arms tightly around her and our faces were only inches away."Did you want to come with me? Oh Please Tohru, it'll be so much fun!" I asked.

Her hands flew to her cheeks and her face lit up, "I'd love to Momiji!" she gasped. Yuki and Kyo who were fighting had stopped and looked over as if I asked to marry her.

They ran over, "What's going to Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Her face was mellow and claiming, "Oh, Momiji and I are going to see a movie. It's like watching TV, but it's huge, and there are lots of snacks and people in a building" she explained cheerfully with confidence in what she had just learned. "Oh, so this is your first time hearing about a movie theater?" Yuki smiled entertained. Kyo became red with anger, "Why you, **MOMIJI!"** he yelled balling up his fist.

I felt my hairs jump on top of my head, "Well, I'll see you all later; I'll pick you up Sunday Tohru!" I yelled running the other way. **My smile fell, disappearing into my insecurities,** How could I ever compare to them; tall, handsome, strong… I know I'll probably never have a chance with her, I'm small and girl like and she'd never truly see me as a man.

So why was chasing after her? As I passed a corner, I stopped and my back fell against a wall of a house. I grabbed my chest and felt my heart beat in excitement, and I blushed as the butterflies in my chest sent an overwhelming rush of lust down my body. I bite my lip as my eyes tear up, "It's a date!" muttered to myself.

"It's a date".


	2. Wet Dream

**Chapter 1.5: Wet Dream**

**Caution - This Contains Lemon (I Think)**

"I can't sleep" I whined lying in bed, I opened my eyes and turned to check the clock: 11 pm. It's not so late I guess, but I really wanted to get ready for my date with Tohru. I hid under my blanket. Eeeeeeer, but i'm too afraid it won't turn out well at all! I mean I'm up against Kyo and Yuki, maybe I should just give up before I mess up the relationship that Tohru and I have now…

I closed my eyes and imagined her smile, **no;** I want her to keep smiling like that for me. I imagined her in a beautiful dress, flowing in the wind. You're so beautiful. **I wonder if I'd get a peek of her underwear... Tohru's underwear**; I felt myself blush thinking about it. My hand had found itself under my pj's, "Tohru" I whispered to myself.

I couldn't help myself, and it's not like I could sleep anyhow. I closed my eyes and thought of Tohru naked, I wonder if she was hairy down there or shaved clean; I stroked myself slowly. And it came to me, **wait, Tohru's a teenager too- s-so she has to masturbate right? I wonder how she does it, I could imagine her licking her fingers before rubbing herself softly**. "Tohru" I whisper stroking faster.

**I wonder if she pinches her nipples, if she moans; how loud she gets when she loses herself. When she gets wet enough, does she slip a finger inside?** I start to pant and my grip tightened; "T-Tohru," whisper. **How many fingers does she put in, 1? 2? 3 maybe?**

"T-Tohru, m-me too" I pant. "I-I want to be inside" I moan. I bite my pillow and began thrusting my meat, imagining me in between her legs; going in and out of her wet, tight, hole. Kissing her. I licked my pillow, "Tohru," I groan.

And as if she were right there with me, **I imagined her moaning loudly, the slapping from our bodies making love, the softness of her skin. ****And when she cums, and moans in my ear**, "S-so good- T-Tohru!" I moan as I release into my hand; "You're so perfect, I love you" I cry cumming hard. My body jolts and shivers for a while until I finish and roll on my back.

I take a deep breath and look at my hand, "There was so much today" I whisper; I covered my eyes with my other hand as I began to cry. I may not ever get the real thing, I could live my life jacking off to her; pretending as if it were real.

I don't want anyone else touching her body, or kissing her; I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever be good enough for her... I bit my lip. But I HAVE to be... I don't ever want to lose this warm feeling I get when I think of her. I wipe my face, "Ok, I'm going to give tomorrows date my all!" I yell motivated. **Just watch me Tohru, I'll be perfect for you!**

***That morning* "Oh come on, why'd I'd have to ruin my sheets- I'm too old for wet dreams!" I cry.**

**Creator's Note:**

**Me going back and checking for errors. Listening to "Prayer X" by 'King Gnu' I could almost cry Y_Y I think this is the only fanfic I have that pertains to a character that struggles with low self worth.** Depressed in hidden, for those who can relate, I fell you my dudes. *Peace sign*


	3. A Date It Is!

**"Low self**-**esteem** is characterized by a lack of confidence and feeling badly about oneself. People with **low self**-**esteem** often feel unlovable, awkward, or incompetent. "

* * *

**A Day In The Life Of Momiji**

I put my shoes and jacket; whispering words of confidence as I prepared for my date with Tohru. "Momiji, what are you doing?" Haru asked stopping at the front of my room door, his hair in Bed-Head mode. I smiled and took the toothbrush out of my mouth, "Going on a date" I muttered trying not to spill any toothpaste out of my mouth.

Haru's face was plain, "I don't know what you're saying" he muttered back picking in one of his ears; _**this dude -_- **_his room is all the way on the other side of the house. I can't understand why he wondered to my room half asleep, he must be lost or something. I ran to the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste; then rushed back over to him.

I took a deep breath and with a pink fast I nervously yelled, "I'm going on a date with Tohru!". Haru covers my mouth and his face grew grim. **I felt goosebumps cover my body,** "Why are you yelling, I just came here because I need help finding my room" He asked in a soft tone.

I couldn't help but laugh and Haru set his hands down. "Haru, you're so silly!" I laughed and he tilted his head confused. We froze as Akito slowly walked past the room, he stopped and looked at us with a face full of disgust.

His kimono covered his mouth, "Oh… It's just you two, I thought someone important like Yuki was here; so sad" he commented before walking off. "_**Well fuck you too then you dying ass bitch"**_ Haru whispered under his breath and we both silently laughed.

Haru patted me on the head, "Akito's roaming around the house, if he hears this, you'll have to kiss that date _**and**_ your face good-bye." he whispers with a serious tone. I looked down. Akito, that's right; I'd face cruel punishment…

And I might not even be able to see Tohru again, just the thought sent a cold chill down my neck and back. I looked up as Haru patted my head, "Good luck with your date,** I'll keep Akito Company so he won't notice your gone**" he smiled coolly. I felt myself starting to tear up, his kind offer was more than I could ask for and something most people wouldn't do if you paid them. "Thank you!" I gasped as he made his way out of the room.

_**Shigure's House**_

I knocked on the door and Shigure opened it, "Oh look who it is; Momiji; you came to visit!" he smiled covering his mouth with the hand side of his robe. "Hi Shigure, is Tohru home?" I asked happily, already knowing she was.

"Oh, Momiji, you're here" Tohru called surrounded by flowers. "How did those flowers get in my house and why are they floating around Tohru?" Shigure asked. Tohru and I looked at Shigure at the same time with serious faces, "_**Don't question it, you're breaking the fourth wall"**_ we state in manly voices.

Wow, Tohru, you look great!" I gasped as I scanned her from head to toe; my heart dropped as far as my jaw. She wore a pink skirt rising little above her knees, and a matching tank top. I could help but notice cleavage showed, and her hair was curly, with kissable pink lips. **Yuki and Kyo entered the room, I don't know why they didn't walk in fighting, but I wasn't going to question it.**

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kyo hissed looking at me as I took mental pictures of Tohru's breast. "Hi, Kyo-Kyo!" I smiled still staring at Tohru."What the hell, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he hissed as red as a tomato and cat ears popping out. "Oh, hello Momiji" Yuki muttered half asleep well pulling Kyo's ear".

Kyo: "Get off me you damn rat!"

Yuki: "Oh shut up, you're making my ears bleed you stupid cat"

Tohru: "Ahhh-ehhah, wait - stop fighting"

Shigure: "Oh, so you too are going on a hot date, I guess you're leaving Kyo and Yuki alone in the dust"

**Yuki and Kyo stopped and looked at me, their eyes filled with fire, and Goosebumps covered me, ooooh shit; I don't think I can smile my way out of this one! "A-A date?" Tohru smiled nervously. I blushed, Shigure slowly walked away, "Well you two have a good time, don't come back so soon," he laughed.**

"SHIGURE!" Yuki and Kyo growled at the same time and Tohru stood with a huge confused smile on her face. "Well, let's go Tohru" I yelled cheerfully and excited and grabbing her hand well running out of the door. "Wait!" Kyo and Yuki yelled. I swear on my bunnies ima bite Shigure one day. "Ah M-Momiji, are you sure we should have run out like that?" she asked nervously.

I turned my head as she ran away, "We probably should have kissed first, they woulda went crazy!" I blushed looking romantically in her eyes. "M-Momiji, she blushed as we slowed down, **I meant what I said and my heart raced shyly**, I've only ever dreamed of kissing her. ***Laughs in Hidden***


	4. Momiji's First Kiss

**Chapter 3: Momiji's first kiss!**

* * *

A day in the life of Momiji Sohma

**I slowed down as we got to the movies, and looked behind me to an exhausted Tohru. I stopped as we panted heavily, our hands still intertwined**, "M-Momiji" she sighed. I got a warm thrill in my body, not sure if it was the sounds of her panting or the rush of getting away from Kyo and Yuki. "Oh, Sorry Tohru; we're here!" I smiled and she looked up at the movie theater in amazement.

"Wow, so this is it?" she smiled in awe.

I nodded my head and blushed, feeling my pulse from my hand beat against hers. We enter the theater and I bought us popcorn and soda; as the movie started we held hands silently. My face pink, so many things I could have said but my mind was blank; satisfied only by her kind, reassuring presence.

I couldn't pay much attention to the move that day; but I didn't mind, did my eyes ever touch the screen? My ears hear anything other than her cute mutters and innocently seductive gasps throughout the film.

"Momiji, he's not going to kill her is he?" she asked scared, I felt her handshake and I realized this was most likely her first time watching something scary. Before I got the chance to answer her question a loud thump in the movies made her gasp. "T-Tohru" I muttered as she wrapped her arms around my right arm, and hugged it tightly, **I have to marry her.**

"S-Sorry, that really scared me" she smiles frightened, looking up at me. Eyes narrow, sparkling like diamonds; lips pink, smooth and perky; she looked as if she was going to cry. "Do you want to leave the movie?" I asked. **I could die happy with you by my side.**

She hugged me tighter and I blushed as her breast squeezed against my arm. "N-no, it's ok, you paid for the snacks, and got the tickets; this is the least I can do! I'm so grateful you went out of your way to do so much for me; the least I can do is finish the movie!" she shivered. **I'd do anything for you.**

"Well, to tell you the truth I didn't even really want to come to a scary movie. I just did it to impress be with you, so it's ok if we leave early" I confessed. She looked up at me shyly and I nearly fell apart, "Really?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded my head, **I can't hold back anymore**, I pulled her closer and kissed her. I was as red as I was nervous and I nearly shoved my tongue in her mouth as I wrap my arms around her. **I think I'm doing it wrong!**

Though I wanted it to last forever I knew we couldn't continue because we were in a public place; then we pulled away from each other. **I'm going to die of embarrassment!** I smiled awkwardly rubbing my head; her face was red and she covered her mouth in shock, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH - M-Momiji!" she cry in shook. "Come on.

I'll take you home" I smiled wiping the saliva from her bottom lip. My first kiss, I'm sure it was hers too. And at that moment, beyond the embarrassment, and bliss and lust and velvet flavored lip gloss; I was confident in myself.

**I don't want her to be anyone else's.** Kyo, Yuki; I too am fighting for her love.

Creator's Note_**:**_

_** Whenever I think of them, this Jojo song always plays; although they never do become a couple in the manga it feels so bittersweet that Momiji's love for her existed: even if he never had the courage to tell her himself. **_"_goodbye nostalgia: by Coda_

_How am I doing so far? Feel free to leave a comment._


	5. Lucky Bunny

**Chapter 4: Lucky Bunny**

* * *

A day in the life of Momiji Sohma

We walked outside of the movie theater, the sunset full of neon colors; vivid, surreal and almost overwhelming in their abstract beauty. My head swayed gracefully toward Tohru who had been right at my side, our hands forever locked together in union.

**Only a sky like this could match her beauty**. We hadn't spoken since the kiss, it was as if our hearts were speaking for us; the feeling of her hand tied to mines felt like they had melted together and we were one.

**Tohru broke the sweet silence with her sweeter voice."**Wow, Momiji, look at all the pretty lights – it's amazing!" Tohru cried pointing at them. I laughed, "Yea…" I gazed at her face which held a peaceful, beautiful smile. "It's beautiful. It's perfect" I added.

I looked at the lights as well, "It's very beautiful" I mutter closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. The wind blew and the smell of maple and flower petals danced around us, and I walked slowly as if to make sure our trip home lasted forever.

_**Shigure's House**_

As we got to Tohru's house she turned to me and bowed, "Thank you so much for taking me out Momiji, I could never ever repay you for your kindness!" she thanked. She sat up, her eyes full of worry and I felt my heart go cold with feel.

**Don't reject me.** "M-Momiji… About the kiss" she started. I felt my hands start to shake, **Don't leave me. **She looked down to avoid looking in my eyes, I wondered what kind of face I was making. **I will love you always-** "It's just that, I-I" she mutters. I step closer to her like a zombie.

**Don't say it Tohru.** I grabbed her hand and our eyes met, **I wonder if she could see the sorrow in my eyes**, "Tohru, I love you" I whisper. And it felt like time stopped. The front door slammed open, "Where in the hell have you two been?!'" Kyo hissed.

"Ahheh, K-Kyo, you scared me!" Tohru gasped sitting up. **You won't ruin our moment. **I kissed Tohru on the lips and she almost passed out, "You don't have to give me an answer yet, take as much time as you need!" I called smiling cheerfully and running off before Kyo could take my head. "MOMIJI!" he yelled. It was useless for him to try and chase a little fast kid like, as I got far enough from the house and I stopped.

I panted and laid my back against a large tree a few blocks away from the Sohma house. **I can't ever be Kyo. **I felt my knees shaking and I smiled letting one finger rub my bottom lip. **I'll never be Yuki either. **

"I got to kiss you again" I whispered looking up and smiling, I chuckled as I felt myself cry: wish it lasted longer though. **Those two are so damn cool, I could never in 100 years compare… **I waited for my heart to stop pounding so heart and made sure all of my clothing looked normal.

I walked to the Sohma house, **I'm just a bunny with a big heart - I wonder if that'll be enough. **Akito waited at the front door for me, in all of his menacing MenAcing MENACING and horrible darkness; I smile. "Waiting for me, huh?."

**_Creators Note: Next chapter "Bunny Days" Part 1 of 4_**

**Character song = "_goodbye nostalgia: by Coda _T_T**


	6. Bunny Days 1 of 4

**Bunny days 1 of 4**

* * *

I smiled, spinning in my chair; "Tohru, Tohru" I sang weakly. I stopped spinning and shifted myself toward my wall clock; struggling to lift my head; I sigh in awe. "It's almost dawn, I should sleep soon" I whisper. Holding onto the side of the chair as try to get up, I fall back into the seat and chuckle painfully.

"Akito must have been really mad at me. Even Haru couldn't hold him down" I laugh. I look at my hand, sore, purple, blistering: **I'd do it a thousand times over; **her hand was so soft. I touch my lips, her lips were too. In all of my pain, I thought; '**I want to sleep with you Tohru…'** I wanna sleepover!

_(Mind you my dumb ass just got the fur beat off of me by Akito, you would think, 'Why his dumb midget ass gonna have a sleep I over and risk Tohru's memories and his own life'._ _**To be fair, TO be FAIR, If I really needed to defend Tohru, he thought: Akito can dead ass catch these little hands.)**_

After a while, I gained the energy to stumble over to my bed where I fell face first onto my pillows. I sighed at my stupidity, she's been to the Sohma house before, Akito's been sick lately and I don't want to stay over Shigure's because Kyo and Yuki will just get in the way. **I still don't know how she feels about me**, I have to find that out first: I don't want to pressure her into being with me because of guilt or obligation. I rolled onto my back and hugged my pillow and sighed in pain. Lifting it up and digging hidden money out to it.

"Hmmmm." I hum, "Hah, 73 dollars and 64 cents!" I cheered; I couldn't help but think about what I could do with the money. I'd have to buy snacks if we're going to have a sleepover, oh, and lots of Pocky too! Sleepover! If I didn't have enough money I could just ask papa for some more; I laughed to myself.

"**She'll never love you, she'll throw you away just like your mother" **I bit my tongue, "Shut up" I growled in anger. **I hate Akito. **"Tohru is different, I won't scare her away" I giggled weakly; "**Your mother hated you."** I'll don't ever feel alone when we're together.

I felt myself crying and sat up; "Why can't he just die, nobody wants him here," I whisper, then cover my mouth in shock, **what a terrible thing to say.** I don't want to be like him. A dull light had begun to shine through my curtains as the sun began to rise, so much for sleep. I got out of bed and looked at my clock, 6:00 AM…

_**School**_

Later at school, I ran up to Tohru as she took books out of her locker.

"Hey, Tohru!" I yelled grabbing her arm and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she dropped her books. "Ahhhh! M-M-M-Momiji, w-why'd you sneak up on me?" she shivered wobbling on her feet. "Ah, I'm sorry" I apologized picking up her books, I got so excited when I saw you; I just couldn't resist. "So Tohru, what are you doing tonight?" I asked her as I picked up the last book.

"Oh, me? Well, I don't have work - Ah, oh no Momiji: what happened to your hand?" she asked bending down to get a better look. I pulled my sleeve down to cover my purple bruise, "It's nothing, I was being clumsy and fell" I smile weakly as I give her the books. I held my hands behind my back and blushed. **Don't see how weak I am. **"Do you wanna have a sleepover?" I asked.

She smiled back at me noticing I didn't want to talk about it, "Of course, that sounds fun, should I bring anything?" she asked. I felt so excited I wanted to hug her, but there were people walking around us. **Don't forget to smile. **

"Do you wanna go to the park with me first? It'll be fun; there are lots of swings and sandboxes. Oh, and the ice cream man goes by there" I cried happily. "Oh yay, and we'll have to go to the market; I heard they have really good German candy." I added.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, "That's right; I had almost forgotten you were German." She said. The bell rang, "Oh, it's time for me to go to class, but that sounds really fun!" she sighed. "T-Tohru, about the kiss" I mutter.

She blushed and bow to me, "Momiji, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't get to finish talking to you and you must have been so upset a-and I-I like you too! I… Just… " She blushed talking slower and sitting up.

**You don't need to say anything else, Tohru. **I grabbed her hand and our eyes seemed to get lost in each other. "M-Momiji" she muttered. I kissed her, our eyes closed and my face became hot, "I'll see you after school" I smiled letting go of her hand.

We both smiled at each other and watched her walk away. **Marry me already. **She looked back at me, and smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

**Creator's Note:**

Anyone hungry for a lemon? No? Just me? Damn T_T


	7. Bunny Days 2 of 4

**Bunny days 2 of 4**

* * *

Bunny Days

"Tohru, looky here, look at all the pretty flowers!" I cheered pointing at the wild roses growing in the park. She walked beside me, "Oh wow, they're so beautiful!" she smiled bending down.

I hugged Tohru, "AHHHH, M-Momiji" she gasped as I became a bunny-rabbit. "Sorry, I thought it'd be easier running around like this" I giggled.

**"Besides, I never get to hug you, you're coming to the main house to sleep over with me right?" I asked excitedly.** She smiled thinking nothing of it, "Of course, I'd love to sleep over with you Momiji!" she smiled.

I hopped up to the flowers and sniffed and them; their sweet smell made my mouth water and I bit a petal off the brightest one. "Mmmmm, Momiji, are you sure it's ok to eat those?" she asked sitting on her knees beside me. I nodded my head, "As long as it's not poison ivy, I've eaten a lot of flowers." I chew happily.

She looked curiously and took off a petal, "Go ahead and try it," I muttered as I had a mouthful of petals. She bit the petal and coughed, "Eh, it's really bitter!" she gasped laughing and I laughed back.

I hopped on her lap put my paws on her stomach, "Tohru, I really like you," sniffled looking into her clear sky blue eyes. Her hair waved as the wind blew, "I like you too" she said patting my head. **No Tohru, not that kind of like.**

I purred, "No, I like you, like… I love you" I purred giving her my big, cute bunny eyes. She picked me up and kissed me on my little pink nose, "I'm happy" she smiled. I felt myself frown, "Do you love me back?" I asked and she looked down a bit worried.

"BUNNIES" a group of little kids cried running over to us and Tohru gasped and hugged me. "T-Tohru..." I blushed. I noticed I had attracted other bunnies-rabbits who surrounded Tohru.

"Miss, where'd you get all of the bunnies?" a little girl asked. "Ah, well, uh, I don't know" she panicked. I laid my head in between her neck and her hair smiled better than the roses. As she spoke to the children, I whimpered wishing that she loved me back. I hugged her tightly and she grabbed my clothing and left before the kids wanted me too. "Ah, Momiji, where should I put you, so that you can change back?" she asked.

I nipped on her ear curiously and she gasped. "Aaaahah, M-Momiji!" she jumped and I giggled. "Sorry, I can't help but, I'm really nip-ish today" I giggled more, "You can just put me in the bushes" I smiled.

"Don't be afraid to take a peek when I transform " I joked and she blushed. **And I really meant it too!** I blushed, my heart started to beat hard; I'm going to make my move when Tohru sleeps over: It's my only chance to spend time with her alone in such an intimate place.


	8. Bunny Days 3 of 4

**Bunny days 3 of 4**

"Hey Tohru, what kind of pocky do you like?" I asked Tohru who had been pushing the food cart.

"Oh, I heard the milk chocolate is really good" she smiled, so I grabbed two. **This way Tohru and I could play the pocky game and I could get more kisses from her! **"Is there anything else we need?" she asked. I thought for a moment, what else what we really need, "ah, nothing" I smiled.

After paying for everything I snuck Tohru in the main house and into my room. "Momiji, you're rooms so clean, it's been a long time since I've been here" she smiled. I laughed and scratched my head, probably a good thing...

**It was a bit dark out and everyone in the house had likely been asleep already,** "Hey Tohru, let's take a bath together!" I cheered. She smiled, "Sure". I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck as if someone were choking me, looked around for a moment; why did I think a red-headed demon was going to attack. That's odd, "Ah, what's wrong Momiji?" she asked. "I nodded my head, "It's nothing; I'll go run the bath water," I said.

I entered my room and as Tohru sat on my floor, looking out of the window. She turned her head around and smiled at me, "Oh, welcome back Momiji" she smiled as I smiled to her beautiful face.

"Thank you, get ready for the bath; it's almost ready!" I cheered putting both hands on my hips. She got up and her arms hid behind her back, "Alrighty then, I'm happy remembered to bring a change of clothing!" she giggled.

As we went into the bathroom, I closed the door all the way; "You can leave your clothes in the basket" I told Tohru as I undressed. I was the first to get into the water, it was a bit hot but it was easy to adjust to.

"EHEH! T-The waters kind of hot!" Tohru gasped, I turned around, "Oh, do you want me too"- I paused as I got a look at Tohru's body. We both gasped and I turn around quickly, "S-Sorry" I'll run some cold water" I muttered. I felt my face and body got hot, I never really thought this through.

_**-A boy and a girl bathing together-**_ What did I think would happen, I thought I might see a little skin but we'd just ?! I turn on the water as Tohru got in the water, little by little. "So, how's the bath?" I asked letting a bit more cold water come in before turning it off.

"Its better know, would you like me to wash your back for you?" Tohru asked and I took a quick scan of her body. Her pink nipples seemed to glow in the water and I forced myself to look away as I felt myself get hard. "Y-yes please" I begged, I turned around and bit my lip; **this isn't good, I'm so horny I can barely think ******straight, my breathing was getting heavy. ****

Without thinking about it I started quietly stroking my cock, I couldn't resist - mating season had begun and this is the first year I had such strong sexual urges, just the thought of her skin touching mine drove me nuts, and her breast look so yummy.

I start to drool and I bit my lip harder trying not to moan as my strokes grew tighter. "Uh" I moan as her fingers bushed up and down my back with cool soap, **more**. "O-oh, sorry Momiji, I know it's a bit cold" she apologized. I exhale as she rubs up and down my back and I feel myself getting close… I turn my head back, my face red and our eyes met, "Tohru," I beg. **I want more -**


	9. Bunny Day's 4 of 4

**Chapter 8: Bunny Days 4 of 4**

* * *

I felt myself blush even more as the warm soapy rag stroked my back, "Oh, I'm sorry, I've got a rag" she smiles. Too embarrassed, I looked away, **you're so sweet Tohru; kind and innocent. Perfect.**

I felt odd as Tohru washed my back, and I smiled for some reason., I felt dirty for masturbating but it was like my hands had a mind of their own and the longer she scrubbed my back; the closer to bliss I became. Tohru is so sweet… I wish my mom would have washed my back when I was a little boy. Even my dad left me to bathe myself. Tohru's different, **she really cares about me, I care about her too.**

I felt myself about to burst, I hunched over and closed my eyes; jerking myself as silently as possible but with hard, fast strokes as she rubbed up and down my back. Pleasure running down my spine, "T-To-hhhru" I cry. I blushed cumming, embarrassed at my lack of control, "It's ok Momiji, relax" she whispered resting her head on my back.

**S-So good.** I wonder if she knew, I pant for a few moments until my body relax; I turned my head to Tohru. Her eyes closed, head resting on my back with a smile, **marry me already.** "Can I… Can I wash your back next?" I asked shyly turning my head to her.

"Oh, sure, let me put my hair back," she said excitedly as she sat up, pulling her hair over her chest and facing her back to me. I faced her back and started scrubbing, she seemed to relax.

I got closer, till I was close enough to smell her sweet hair; I let my head lay in between her neck and shoulder. She gasped, "Ehehah, M-Momiji, are you ok?" she asked. "I'm ok" I muttered. I closed my eyes and dropped the rag then wrapped my arms below her breasts. As close as could without hugging her, "Do you… Do you love me?" I whispered feeling my eyes water.

Her body tensed up, "Momiji… I- I'm not sure… If I love you are not…" she mumbled moving my hands. I felt my heart break a bit, "But I really, really love you; is there someone else?" I asked.

It got quiet, I kissed her neck and she pushed me away softly. **Don't push me away. **"I think so…" she whispered. And with that, my hopes of ever being the love of her life came to a halt. My heart ached, **I was never good enough, was I?**

**Creator's note:**

**The story is coming to an end soon, 3 more chapters. I have not decided on going with my original chapters and making it a GOOD end or changing it to a sad end. Comment and decide for yourself.**

**Caution - These will contain explicit sexual content.**


	10. The Bunny and The Rice Ball

**Chapter 9: The Bunny and the Rice Ball**

* * *

I felt shocked by what she said that, she loves someone else – I knew two guys who are probably the one. "Who is he?" I asked looking down in my embarrassment. **I wanted to disappear so badly. I wished I never knew she loved someone else. **

"I-I think I like Kyo, I am not sure if I'm just having mixed feelings or not…" she had begun to say. I took a deep breath and shrug my head in a daze. I didn't feel as bad, if she's not sure, she could still fall in love with me or just really, really like me; I know Kyo wouldn't be as good of a boyfriend as me.

"I want to tell you that I love you back, I really do like you; being around you makes me happy… But if I have feelings for someone else, even if their not strong feeling; it wouldn't be fair to you" she muttered. **You're too modest Tohru. **She turned around and looked at me with honest eyes and we both had been blushing hard.

"Momiji, I know it sounds selfish but – but will you wait for me… I mean, just until I'm sure?!" she asked with her hands to her heart. I smiled, I don't know how to feel – **I know she likes me**, but she might have feelings for Kyo too. I put my forehead to hers and closed my eyes, with my hands on my heart as we kissed.., "Till the end of time – I swear, I'll wait for you" I whispered.

"Thank you" she whispered back.

We both giggled, I hope she won't keep me waiting too long.

As we went to sleep, I could help but think of how Kyo feels about Tohru. I bet he likes her, but he doesn't know it yet; he's such an idiot. He doesn't treat her right, always yelling at her; he's so violent… There's no way I could let her be with him- if I lose to anyone I want it to be Yuki, at least he'd treat her like a princess.

We lay in bed, "Tohru" I whisper. "Yes?" she whispered back... "Do you masturbate?" I asked. Even in the dark, I could see her face glow pink, "Eeeeeh! Ah- n-no! I mean, I've heard about it b-but…. I've never tried it before" she whispers.

She looked at me shyly, "W-Will you show me? She asked. **I want you. **I nodded my head, "Uh huh" I whisper traveling my hand up her robe. **So moist. **Soft moans left her mouth as I explored every inch of pus*y. I couldn't help but rush my other hand down my shorts; I slid my middle finger in and out of her.

We pant, the sounds of Tohru were too much to handle; my body was so excited and I smiled full of lust. I slid another finger inside, "You're so wet, Tohru" I whisper. "M-Momiji" she moan shivering, I gasped as I fingered her deeper and her walls tightened around my fingers as she came.

"Uh" I cry cumming with her, **so good**. Even better than masturbating to the thought of her. We panted heavily, "It feels good, right?" I smile. And she nodded her head, "Yeah, I felt so good. We hold hands and we laugh and our foreheads met, **I love you so much.**

As I fell asleep, I held Tohru's hand tighter, and maybe we'll meet in the same dream tonight…

_**Next Morning**_

As we walked to school together I offered her some pocky, "Yes, thank you." she smiled.

I moved my hand so that she couldn't get it; I stopped – as she did. She looked a bit confused, I put the tip in my mouth; "Here" I blushed shaking a bit. "Ah, Momiji"- "It's called the pocky game, the first one to chicken out wins" I mumbled.

I felt myself wanting to kiss her go badly; I wanted her to kiss me back… She blushed, "Um, Momiji" she muttered blushed and playing with her fingers.

"Please" I muttered weakly. She took a deep breath and bit the other side. "Ready, set, go" we both called before biting the pocky as fast as we could. As we got closer, I got more excited; as our lips came closer and closer.

I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her closer to me, our lips came together and I felt weak in my knees and heart. **Her lips tasted sweet and I couldn't help sneak my tongue in her mouth. I felt my eyes close and I felt a lack of control.**

I didn't want to stop kissing her, "MOMIJI" Kyo's voice hissed, and I wished he would have waited a few minutes.

Tohru and I moved from each other's mouths and looked at Kyo and Yuki. Damn, that awkward moment when your crush's crush catches you two kissing. ***Laughs in hidden* Opps.**

"Oh, hello, Kyo and Yuki" I cheered and they looked at me dumbfounded. "MOMIJI" they hissed. **Ahhh shiiit, here we go again.**

**Later at School After Getting Jumped**

I felt myself spinning in my chair, "Momiji, what are you doing?" one of my friends asked. I kept spinning, "Spinning into a carrot filled sunset with lots of bunnies and rice balls!" I sang as happy as a bunny could be. My friends looked at me confused, "What's with you, you've been really hyper and happy-go-lucky lately" they asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?" one asked.

I had begun spinning even more, _**-A girlfriend, Tohru, my one and only love will be my girlfriend. I can see us hopping into a pool of carrots with a dozen bunny babies. Yes a beautiful paradise that would be, and I could be taller and the Ken to her Barbie!-**_

"Teacher, there's something wrong with Momiji." "Haaaaaaahaaauh!" I laugh. "Get the fuck out the fuck out the classroom-" she started. "Noooooo, I'm sorry!" I cry.

As class started, one of the teachers whispered in my ear, "You have a phone call in the main office."As I walked there and smiled at the lady at the front desk, she smiled back, and I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked a bit dazed.

"Momiji" – I felt chills roll down my spine and my face becomes a frown. I nearly died; that cold evil voice in which even body in the Sohma family feared most. "This is Akito" he had begun to say.

"_**Who the hell do you think you are, inviting someone over the Sohma house without my permission? Do you think that your god, huh, how dare you even breathe without me allowing you to? **__**Your pathetic, nobody even likes the stupid bunny – you're useless, not even your stupid mother wanted a short, ugly boy with nothing to give to the world."**_

He yelled and I nearly gave up on life. "_**You'll never see that girl again, you'll regret the day you were born as much as your worthless, stupid parents**_!" he hissed before hanging up. I fell to the ground, "Are you ok!" the lady at the front desk called. I ignored her as I cried, out of all the things to happen… How can I love Tohru, when I can't disobey Akito…


	11. The Bunny and The Rice Ball Part 2

**Chapter 10: The Bunny and the Rice Ball part 2 of 3**

* * *

I bowed on my knees to Akito, he was as demon-like as ever, I shook in fear knowing the pain I'd have to face. "Do you think you had the right to be around somebody who **isn't** apart of the family?" he asked.

I kept my head down in shame, I could only think of not ever seeing Tohru again. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled, I flinched and felt myself shake violently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,!" I kept repeating as I had begun to cry.

I'll be punished, Akito – I should have known he'd be mad at me for what I did, I didn't care...

"That's right, and I should erase that girl's' memories as your punishment!" he yelled laughing at me.

I looked up, "NO, p-please, don't erase her m"- I fell backward as Akito kicked me in my face.

I groaned and pain as I tensed up and grabbed my noise as it bled, I sat up.

"P-Please d-don't "I muttered before being kicked back down again. I shuttered, "_**Why the hell you are so worried about what happens to that girl? I am god, have you forgotten that?" **_Akito yelled. I struggled to get up, and I felt my whole face wet with blood and I wished I hadn't been wearing my good shirt. I knew Tohru really liked how this one looked on me; she said it herself.

"You can hurt me, as much as you want… Just please, don't erase her memories" I muttered.

Akito's teeth bit down on his lip, his fist became tight with rage and I swallowed hard. _**There's no way that Tohru can lose her memories… Even if I never get to see her again, I don't want her to forget me, or Yuki, and even Kyo. **_

_**Even if I can't be happy with her, at least she can be happy with someone else.**_ "What the hell is it about her that everybody likes so much?" Akito growled. I shrugged and rolled to my side, "I love Tohru" I smiled happily. Akito looked at me in shock and his head fell in shame.

"Akito, you have someone like that, that you really like; that you favor more than everyone else.

Someone who you'd die for, Tohru is mine" I muttered. I sat up, "A-And I think I might lose her if I don't give it my all, but I can't if I never see her" I cried wiping my eyes.

**Akito walked backward till his back hit the wall**, "That's stupid" he whispered. I lost my breath for a moment, how could he call something like that stupid? "There's nobody, nobody who could love anybody in this family; nobody who could love someone like me!" he hissed banging his fist on the wall.

I smiled weakly, "Just what the hell are you smiling at, you'll never be happy, you'll be just as lonely as everyone else in this house!" he cried violently.

"She loves you, despite everything, Tohru loves you too Akito…" I whimpered in a hushed tone. "Shut up!" he ordered. I stood up and he was shocked, what an expression he made; one he's never made before.

"I'm sorry I can't" I smiled as my face throbbed painfully and I felt faint. Akito looked at me painfully and grabbed my shoulder, "_**You have to stay by my side, and never leave me! Please don't, you can't abandon me, you have to stay away from that girl!"**_ he cried.

I moved his hands, "I have to see Tohru now" I muttered before turning away from Akito. For the first time in my life, I feel like a curse has been lifted from my shoulders.

The Sohma curse that is.

I walked to Shigure house, and I knew I wanted to see Tohru. I felt different, taller, more in-tune with life. As if had a new understanding of it. Tohru was outside of the house, and I turned her around, she looked up to me in shock. I'm not sure if it was because I was bloody and bruised or because I had gotten so tall. I grabbed her shoulders around her gently and I kissed her not caring about the people around us. Then I smiled bravely into her eyes, "I love you, be with me forever."

**Creator's Note: Happy end or Sad end?**

_The song that fits this story: Goodbye Nostalgia by Coda T_T ***Cries in Jojo Fan* **__**KAKYOOOOIIIN!**_


	12. Goodbye Nostalgia

**Goodbye Nostalgia~**

* * *

Caution - This is the final chapter.

Tohru gasped and her hair had begun to spike as she blushed hard; "What's wrong?" I asked. "Mo-Momiji, wha-what happened to your face, wait, how'd you get so tall?!" she gasped. I smiled kindly, "My curse was broken, I guess I'm a bit taller now… My voice sounds deeper too," I mutter a bit out of it.

She looked at me with a worried smile, **don't look at me with those eyes, Tohru.** Without thinking I bent down and kiss her, **this is bliss,** the wind blew and it warm sun kissed my skin. With her soft hands on my chest, she gently pushed me away, looking down in shame, **don't push me away, Tohru.**

After a moment she looked back up at me, even more worry in her eyes, **she didn't need to say anything**: I smiled painful, with soft eyes as to tell her that I understood.

**Don't leave me, Tohru. **After treating my wounds, she left me alone. My felt like I'd cry, cry of joy; I felt so lucky that I met someone as kind as her. I looked down at my hands, scared, bandaged; **I didn't want this to end. **It felt as if she slipped right in between my fingers, her love, all of my hopes and dreams seems to disappear. I laid in bed as this moonlight came to bring my day to an end.

**You cried, didn't you; Tohru?** Like a sad puppy I wandered into her room, she looked at me with shock as I opened her door. Pillow in my hand, **I knew you were crying; I can read you like a book, Tohru.** Without us saying a word, I laid down with her; transforming into a bunny; she held me in her arms and we slept.

**This will be our last time, isn't that right: Tohru?** Looking back on, all those years ago I never asked her why; why I wasn't good enough. What she loves about Kyo, I guess knowing would have been too painful for me at the time- but every day I would think of it.

But I was happy, she made me happy; even without being by my side - I grew to love what became of my life because I **had** loved her.

Even on those sad days, we're loneliness filled my heart and regret made me feel like I didn't want to exist.. I smiled, because I thought of you, **Tohru.**

**Creator's Note: **

**Didn't get any comments or request so I just went with a sad end, it was either that or I'd of went on a hiatus. If enough people want it, I'd be willing to do a happy end but I think this ending was bittersweet in a good way. Thanks again to my followers for making it this far!**


End file.
